Harry Potter and the Return
by What Came First
Summary: They took their time but finally the Death Eaters are back for another crack at getting some power. But first they must gain their numbers, using any means necessary. Filling the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Harry is in the perfect place to protect those who need it. All WAS well. But for Harry, was never seems to last long enough.
1. Chapter 1

All _Was_ Well.

_ "But just _say_ -"_

_ "- then Slytherin house will have gained an excellent student, wont it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to hose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."_

_ "Really?_

_ "It did for me," said Harry._

_ He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus face he said it._

"In fact, that was probable the best choice I..." Harry started before trailing off. His attention had been diverted to a spot behind Albus and slightly to the left. He was looking so intently behind Albus, that Albus couldn't help but follow his gaze.

Standing a little away from crowds of parents who were passing forgotten book through windows and final good bye kisses was the pure-blood Uncle Ron had pointed out. He seemed to be in an argument. Or more another man, who was rather tall and thin with small, ratty features, was trying to tell him something and he was blatantly trying to ignore him, his rather pointy chin stuck out defiantly.

Soon he had to take notice as the other man started to jab his finger in his chest, actually managing to force to him to take a step back to keep balanced. His wife put her arm out to catch him before thinking better of it and putting it awkwardly back at her side. She seemed unsure, looking between her husband and son, who was peering out of a train window at his parents.

By now Harry had stood to his full height, his eyes still fixed on the scene. So it was no surprise when the ratty man drew his wand that Harry was ten steps ahead and drew his own. What he didn't anticipate was the ten other people, all of which were dotted around the platform, to draw their own.

After the first curses were shot, cries filled the air as people scrambled to get away from the danger. Harry practically picked Albus up and throw him in to a train carriage, slamming the scarlet door shut. On the train Albus followed his dad through down the platform, only seeing glance of him through the windows. He was looking very serious, dodging parents and avoiding curses, occasionally shooting a few of his own.

As Harry knocked Draco to the floor to avoid a deadly curse, Albus knocked Scorpios to the floor, except this was because he wasn't looking where he was going. Both boys scrambled to their feet and ran to the window and watched as both their fathers duelled. Some men had adorned long, flowing black cloaks, their faces hide behind cold, silver mask.

The thick, white steam that had moments ago obscured the whole platform, seemed to have disappeared. The ten men seemed to have multiply into thirty. Albus could see the whole thing. His mother, who had picked up Lily, holding her protectively to her chest, was firing curses and hexes, his Aunt Hermione was back to back with her, shooting her own, whilst his Uncle Ron was trying to calm the panicked crowd and call the for back up. He also saw his veracious uncles and aunts also firing their own spells.

With their heads so close to the windows, the boys ragged breath soon steamed up the window, making it impossible to see out. The blond boy impatiently wiped it way, his eyes fixed on his father. Albus himself had become transfixed on Harry. The speed in which he was moving seemed to hypnotize him. Between themselves, the blonde man and Harry were duelling five men at once, which soon turned to four as one of the blond man's curse hit a rather chubby man, causing him to fall with a cry. Albus noticed that the ratty man was no where to be seen.

The two men seem to be doing good, slowly cutting down the number of opponents until what appeared to be an accidentally explosion sent a small group of wizards crashing to the floor. Harry, who had been one of the knocked over wizards, quickly sat up, rubbing his head which had started to pound. Looking round he noticed how blurry everything had become and took a minute to realise that his glass were laying where his head was. But before he could pick them up, a large, black boot trampled on them, causing a lens to crack down the middle.

Realising they were better than nothing he grabbed them, silently cursing as half his vision was obscured by the cracks. He just caught the sight of a large, bulky figure climb on the Hogwarts express, Malfoy chasing close behind him. It was then that Harry noticed Albus at the train window, wearing a look of fear and bewilderment. Looking back at the train door he propelled himself up, determined that no one was going to hurt his son.

As soon as he was on the train he realised his mistake. The sound of the high pitched whistle caused him to look at his scuffed watch. 11 AM. On the dot. The time the train sets off. No matter what.

Doors which were left open up and down the train slammed shut, the noise reverberating through the platform. Harry looked at the window, his eyes madly searching the many faces. His eyes locked with Ginny's. Apart from looking a little fluster she looked fine as well as Lily, who was now on the ground hugging her mothers waist.

Without the sight of the just arrived Aurors, Harry might have been worried. But he knew they would have it under control. After all they were _his_ team.

At the sound of a sudden thud, Harry turned around. With his head tipped backward, a slight dazed looking bulky man lay unconscious on the floor, a string of drool hanging limp from his lips. With his wand slightly raised Draco Malfoy stood in front of him, a triumphant smirk playing on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you mind telling me what the hell just happened?"

"I don't think that's any of your business Potter." Malfoy sneered, his chin jittering out slightly.

"Well that attack just made it my business, and I know it started with you. So explain." Harry responded, trying his hardness not to snap and curse Malfoy right here and now. Luckily before he could do any harm he was interrupted.

"Uncle Harry. Uncle Harry. Are you alright? What happened?" Rose Weasly called as she ran down the train towards them.

Looking away from Malfoy Harry looked down the train. Kids of all ages were peering out from their compartments, some who were brave enough had stood in the corridor, either staring at Harry or the unconscious body at his feet. Harry looked uncomfortable down at the body before answering Rose.

"Erm, don't worry Rose, everything's fine. Just go back to your apartment." Crouching down at the body Harry looked up towards Malfoy, "help me move him into the compartment" he hissed as he grabbed under his arms. With a look of detest Malfoy crouched down and grabbed his feet, dragging him in to the compartment in which he was already stood.

Laying him in the middle of the compartment Harry sat with the body by his feet, Malfoy joining him soon opposite him.

"So?" Harry asked, his eyes fixed on Malfoy.

"What can I say, I'm a man in demand" Malfoy replied vaguely, glancing out side as the greenery flash by.

"Demand of who?" Harry gritted.

"Who do you think?! Death Eaters of course. Well, the newly formed Death Eater. "

Just a shot little chapter. Please review.


End file.
